


20-Anonymous Sex: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anonymous Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nudity, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #20Anonymous SexWith Pre-Serum Steve and Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	20-Anonymous Sex: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

Working for Mr Stark was hard and definitely draining but Steve loves his job so all his passion and overtime comes in handy when he gets granted a month of vacation from Mr Stark himself. Overjoyed with the amount of free time Steve has he decides to travel and see some countries he could only dream. Now with the generous wage from Stark Industries he can finally do that. A month isn't enough to travel the world but Steve decides to start with Asia and if he gets another vacation like this he'll do Europe but for now only Asia. He plans a trip to countries that interest him the most.

First off Japan, experiences of cherry blossoms, very nice fish dishes and maybe some embarrassing maid cafes. Second on his list is China, the forbidden city and beautiful Beijing. Next off Thailand, many markets and some days at the beach and last but not least a week in South Korea. 

He flies over Jeju Island and instantly gets mesmerized by the beauty. After some rides to his hotel in Seoul he drops off his stuff and ventures out to explore. The first couple of days he goes to some markets and restaurants, enjoys the cuisine and places. The weekend he reserved for relaxing so he looks up places he can go for that, the best search results are for bathhouses so he decides to go there on Saturday.

He packs a bag full with towels, his trunks and shampoo and soap as well as a robe and off he goes. After some trouble getting a ticket he finally can go inside the bathhouse and walks to the changing rooms. He quickly realizes that there are only men, which he finds slightly strange but not exactly weird. He steps into the changing room and is met with a couple of arrivers like him but also some men who seem like they want to leave the thing is they are stark naked. He quickly evades his eyes to not stare and blushes. He walks over to a locker and opens it. Inside he sees a small sign with an English translation. It says:

Attention! This bathhouse is accessible only without any clothing. Please use this locker to store your clothes and belongings. After locking you will have a bracelet with where you can unlock this locker again and it keeps track of your time spent here and if you buy something. 

Steve stares at it. He has to go swim naked. Seems like the saying 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.' has a real meaning behind it. He takes a deep breath and decides to just try it out. Slowly he takes off his clothes and puts them away as well as his shoes, belongings and his bag. He locks the locker and takes the bracelet and puts it on his wrist. It beeps and shows the time. South Korea surprises him again with the level of electronic advancement.

Looking down at the floor he walks past other bathhouse goers and through the doors towards the pools and he read they offer massages, whirlpools and saunas too. Sounds almost like a spa in some way. Steve walks over to an almost empty pool and gets in. 

He swims some rounds, enjoys himself and even forgets that he's and every other man in here is naked. He hops some pools before walking to a seperate pool that's heated, no one's in there. Steve leans back on a bench in the pool and closes his eyes, exhaling slowly.

"This is nice." He whispers to himself and just calms down a bit.

Time goes by and Steve still sits in the heated pool until he suddenly feels an around his shoulders and a person sitting next to him.

"Hi." A deep voice says so Steve quickly opens his eyes.

"Hi? What are you doin?" He's shocked by the beauty of this man.

Brown longish hair, beautiful icy blue eyes, a jawline to die for, strong arms and what looked like a sleeve of tattoos on an American body. He was hot.

"Was walking by, spotted you in here alone, thought you were cute and decided to join you." The man smirks.

"Oh." Steve blushes.

"So I was thinking about a quickie, you down for that cutie?" Did that man just ask for sex?

"Excuse me?" Steve scoots back a bit and looks at him.

"What? I think you are hot and cute and I wanna tap that ass, you up for something casual and quick?" The man smiles dashingly.

"Sure." What?!

The man winks and pulls him out of the pool. Steve's eyes shortly look down towards the man's crotch and fuck, he has a really big cock. Suddenly Steve gets pushed inside a room which he quickly realizes to be a massage room. The lock clicks and thoughts of him getting killed, kidnapped or maybe raped instead of a casual quickie fly through his mind because there are CCTV cameras everywhere so maybe…

His thoughts get cut off by a hot and hungry kiss and him getting pushed against the massage table. The man grabs his knee, pulls it around his waist, their cocks rubbing against each other while the second hand slaps his ass before grabbing onto it quite harshly. Steve moans into the kiss. He has to spread his stance a bit to fit the man between his thighs more comfortably, he's definitely like 6'3" because it feels like he's a foot taller than him and almost triple his weight. He gets pulled out of his thoughts again by a tongue plunging in his mouth and exploring it. 

The man's hips start rolling against his in long and sensual thrusts while his hand on Steve's ass slips between his cheeks to play with his hole. The man bites his lip then pulls away from his mouth.

"Fuck, you're tiny and light." He groans softly and Steve gets flipped onto his stomach.

Usually he would protest the labeling of being tiny or light but his blood is rather being needed south and not at his brain so he just moans as his hard cock gets pushed against the massage table. Before he can ask what the man is doing he hears a cap pop and copious amounts of oil sliding between his cheeks and dripping down his thighs.

"Oh my gosh." Steve moans softly.

"Now you're wet for me baby." The man hums and slaps his right cheek.

Then two fingers slide through his crack to gather oil before pushing into his hole to the first knuckle. Steve's air gets punched out of his small lungs while he moans. The man scissors him while he grabs his cock and slaps it on Steve's ass.

"You feel that?" He whispers.

It's a big cock indeed. Steve moans.

"Gonna ruin you for anybody else." The cock rubs over Steve's ass while the fingers plunge in deep to loosen the muscles. 

Steve drops onto his chest and squeezes his cock between his stomach and table, moaning loudly.

The man pulls away after a couple of minutes then slaps his cock against Steve's hole before pushing the tip inside. Steve drops his head over the table and claws at it.

"Fuck!" 

"Whaddya want babe? Hard and fast or slow?"

"Fuck till I can't walk or remember my name." Steve says breathlessly.

"No problem, doll." Steve gets one more inhale of air before the man begins.

The cock bottoms out inside him before it quickly pulls out to leave just the tip and then thrusting hard and fast inside him yet again. The speed was brutal and unforgiving but exactly what Steve needs to just forget and feel for time being. His eyes roll back slowly and moans loudly and open-mouthed while his own cock slides wetly over the table. The man grabs onto his hips and speeds up, hitting Steve's prostate with every harsh thrust.

"Oh my God!" Steve moans loudly. "I'm gonna cum!" He moans even louder as his cock starts spurting cum all across the table.

The man thrusts some more before pulling out and taking his cock into his hand to pump it. He grunts and groans until his groans get louder and cums all over Steve's lower back and ass. The cock slaps against his cheeks again and slides around in the cum and even popping in and out of his hole a couple of times.

"Clean me up, babe. Be a good boy." The man says in a raspy voice which makes Steve drop to his knees.

He opens his mouth and starts licking the cock clean while looking up at the man. He puts a hand in Steve's hair, guiding him to his balls to clean those too before pushing his face against the table.

"You made such a mess." He shakes his head and Steve quickly cleans up his own cum.

"Such a good boy." The man slaps his ass before letting him go.

"You were a good fuck, maybe we'll see each other back home again." The man pulls him into a filthy kiss and leaves after sucking a hickey into his neck.

"I'm Bucky by the way." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can always suggest for a pair or timeline to come back.


End file.
